Jinchuriki
The jinchūriki (人柱力, Literally meaning: Power of Human Sacrifice) are humans that have tailed beasts sealed within them. They exhibit extraordinary powers due to the immense chakra reserves they possess. History A millennium ago, the world was terrorised by a rampaging, colossal monster known as the Ten-Tails. Eventually, through the combined efforts of the twin brothers, Hagoromo and Hamura Ōtsutsuki, the Ten-Tails was defeated and sealed within Hagoromo, becoming its jinchūriki. Throughout his travels, Hagoromo used the Ten-Tails' power to perform many great deeds and promote peace during his lifetime, causing him to be revered as the "Sage of Six Paths". Towards the end of his life, Hagoromo, knowing the Ten-Tails would be unleashed on the world again when he died, split its chakra into nine living entities called the tailed beasts. Although humanity would for centuries exploit the tailed beasts as sources of power, it would not be until after the establishment of the hidden villages that the practice of creating jinchūriki resumed. The new hidden villages, each with their own tailed beasts, started sealing the beasts into selected villagers: in Konohagakure this was done to protect the village from its beast, the Nine-Tails; in Sunagakure, the abilities that manifested in their jinchūriki were studied so that non-jinchūriki could replicate them; more often than not, though, the jinchūriki were meant to be nothing more than military potential, with little regard for the jinchūriki or even the tailed beast. Because of the difficulties involved when learning to control a tailed beast and the history the tailed beast itself may have with a village, jinchūriki are often hated and ostracised by their fellow villagers, treated as no different than the beast they contain. Members of Akatsuki report that villages are often glad to be rid of their jinchūriki. However, because a jinchūriki is so valuable an asset, it is not in the village's interest to let them be captured or turn into missing-nin. Sealing Jinchūriki typically have their tailed beasts sealed into them early in their lives - often shortly after birth - so that they can can grow up acclimating to their beast. Which seal is used differs from village to village, with Konoha using the Eight Trigrams Sealing Style and Kumo using the Iron Armour Seal. In order for a jinchūriki to be successful in the long term, it is important for the jinchūriki to have special compatibility or simply unique chakra that can improve their chances. If a jinchūriki has been one for a long time, their chakra will naturally adapt to their tailed beast for better compatibility. There are several ways in which a tailed beast can be removed from its jinchūriki. If the jinchūriki loses control of the beast or if the seal is simply allowed to weaken enough, the beast will be released. For female jinchūriki, seals are at their weakest during childbirth, due to the nurturing of the child in the womb taking precedence over the reinforcement of the seal. As such, another ninja is required to keep the seal intact during childbirth and restore it to full power afterwards. Akatsuki uses the Sealing Technique: Phantom Dragons Nine Consuming Seals to extract the tailed beasts and seal them within the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path for future use. Typically, loss of a tailed beast will cause immediate death for a jinchūriki. Uzumaki have been shown to survive the initial removal of their tailed beast, but they are left severely weakened and need immediate medical attention if they are to live. If a jinchūriki is able to hold on to or receive some of their beast's chakra, that will also enable them to survive. Abilities A jinchūriki has access to their tailed beast's massive chakra reserves. Most jinchūriki learn how to access this chakra on their own and take it by force, but they can also form a symbiosis with their tailed beast and take only what chakra is offered to them. A tailed beast may even give chakra to its jinchūriki without them knowing it, either to try and exert control over the jinchūriki, or simply to protect the jinchūriki and, by extension, itself. If a jinchūriki shares a good relationship with their tailed beast, they can have the beast in question to help them cancel a genjutsu for them. In addition to the chakra reserves, jinchūriki gain abilities unique to the respective beast. As the jinchūriki transform themselves into the likeness of their tailed beasts, it further increases the power of their abilities. If they are able to survive their beast's removal, they will still have access to those abilities. * Shukaku's jinchūriki can create magnetic forces and manipulate sand. * Matatabi's jinchūriki can produce blue flames. * Isobu's jinchūriki can materialise coral. * Son Gokū's jinchūriki can create and manipulate lava. * Kokuō's jinchūriki can use steam. * Saiken's jinchūriki can produce corrosive alkali. * Chōmei's jinchūriki can fly and, in the anime, create silk that can suppress chakra absorption techniques. * Gyūki's jinchūriki can produce ink. * Kurama's jinchūriki can quickly regenerate and detect negative emotions. * The Ten-Tails' jinchūriki can fly, create Truth-Seeking Balls, and awaken the Rinne Sharingan. The Life of a Shinobi The Life of a Shinobi RP takes place 30 years after the events of Naruto Shippuden. Each of the tailed beasts have been sealed within new hosts as all the former jinchuriki are now deceased with the exception of Gaara. The fate of the jinchuriki from the anime was not fully known to the participants at the time of the RP, so a whole new group of Jinchuriki was created. The image of this group of jinchuriki was created by afo2006 on deviantart. During the RP, the majority of the tailed beasts make an appearance. The list of the jinchuriki from the Life of a Shinobi original RP is as follows: 1 Tailed Shukaku - Ayano and Yumi Saruwatari of Sunagakure 2 Tailed Matatabi - Hiro Nakamura of Kumogakure 3 Tailed Isobu - Hibane Higurashi of Kirigakure (never appeared IC) 4 Tailed Son Goku - Emeni Raite 5 Tailed Kokuo - Rokuro of Iwagakure (never appeared IC) 6 Tailed Saiken - Araku Isona of Kirigakure (never appeared IC) 7 Tailed Chomei - Mao Miyazaki of Kusagakure 8 Tailed Gyuki - D of Kumogakure 9 Tailed Kurama - Kitsune Kasai of Konohagakure The Life of a Shinobi 2 In the Life of a Shinobi 2, most tailed beasts roam free and are not sealed within a host. Kurama and Gyuki have chosen to be sealed back into Naruto and Bee while the other tailed beasts live freely within close proximity to their former hosts hidden village.